Twisted Dreams & Broken Hearts
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: Serina, a troubled girl with twisted dreams of her child hood comes between shea and chelsea's close relationship and causes more problems than she bargained for.


Twisted Dreams & Broken Hearts

Chapter 1

Smoke raising from the once peacful forest, litering the clear blue sky. Flames roaring and filling the surounding area with terror. Animals fleeing from their homes and mothers pulling their children inside their houses telling them everthing will be fine once help comes. Flocks of birds fleeing leaving new born babys behind to die in their nests. One small child knew what was happining but said nothing, she knew who started the fire, and she knew no one would come to stop it...

~ 11 years later ~

I woke up earlier than usual that morning, Im not sure why but once Im awake I can't go back to sleep. Honestly its quite annoying, waking up extreamly early and not going to bed until late. Im not sure how much longer I can do this, much less run a farm...

Taro came to my farm at about 6 to give me a sun stone he found in the shipping bin. Its not like I need any more though, I have raised all the islands I need. I thanked him and went about my day feeding my sheep, miri, my cow, banshe,and my 2 chickens, honey and ouran. After those tasks were done I went and played with my cat, luke and my dog, kain. Once done with that I sat in my feild and watched my cat chase a bug... such an evetful day...

I finally decided to go searching for new fruits and plants to ship in the jungle, I havent been there before so I might as well go look now, after all I did commision gannon to build the bridge to the area for me, I might as well explore it.

I took a few steps across the bridge and stoped, the looming shadows of the trees held and unknown danger and I was going in totally unprepaired, anything could be lurking in the twisted shadows. I set aside my fears and contenued over the bridge. At the entrance of the jungle a cloud of sparkles appeared, a small harvest sprite appered.

"Hi Serina, Im Manfred. I live here in this jungle, I just wanted to warn you that there are two natives on this island, they are a little odd but they are friendly. Well bye!" He said as he vanished in another cloud of sparkles.

Needless to say he was a bit odd but strait to the point... I ventured on further into the jungle, the farther I went the more interesting plants and animals I saw. Eventually a clearing came into view, I wasent the only one in the jungle today... A petite brunette with a red bandana, shorts and a yellow shirt was there with a dark skinned boy who wore a tiger print loin-cloth. Based on what I saw he was teaching her how to catch fist with a spear, she wasent doing too good at it.

I watched them from my spot which was hidden by plenty of trees, bushes and shadows. Eventually after catching a lot of fish the boy said they had enough and that they would take them back to someone named wada. I waited until after they left to move from my spot. That boy is deadly accurate with that spear, the way he peirced even the smallest fish was intimidaiting. I went out to where they were catching fish and bent down to the water and watched all different sizes of fish swimming in the small lake. This place is much more relaxing now that those two are gone but I would love to meet that wild boy personally by my self, with out the brunette around.

On that note I gathered a few more things to ship and headed back to my farm, I passed the brunette girl in town but said nothing. I kept walking until I got back to my small farm. My farm is no where as big as the brunette's ranch but either way I don't talk to her, I don't even know her name...

Once back at the farm I desided I would wake up early tomorow morning so I could go to the jungle and meet that boy. The only problem with that is I dont know how early the girl gets up or how early the boy gets up... He seemed very protective of her so if I just randomly show up when they are spending time together it could get messy. Once I figured out a time to wake up I set my alarm for 5:30 am... although I'll probabbly be woken up by another one of my twisted dreams...

~Dream~

I woke up in a forest, not just an ordinary forest, it was one I had been to time and time again... although now its gone, but at least in some part of my memory its still alive. I knew my way around this forest like the back of my hand, and I knew the crule fate it faced... I stood up from where I was sitting on the soft ground and walked through the familliar scene. Nothing was different about the forest except it seemed taller that it had back then...

I kept walking through it until i came across an opening in the trees... There was never an opening like this before, when or how did this happen? I thought to myself. In the middle of the opening there was a lake...I walked over to it and put my hand in the crystal clear water to see all kinds of fish in different sizes and colours swim away. It's just like the lake in the jungle...

I stood up and looked around, Maybe this isnt the forest from before, maybe this is the jungle, but why dose it look the same? The forest I watched burn was compleatly different from the jungle on the other island...What ever, It dosen't matter, its just another twisted dream.

~Beep Beep Beep~

I reached over and turned off the alarm clock. Well time for another Adventure to the jungle after I take care my animals. I rushed through the everyday tasks that I usually take time doing so I could get going. I walked casually twords the bridge that leads to the jungle and saw another cloud of sparkles.

"Hi again Serina, I take it you must like the jungle if your already comming back this early in rhe morning." He said with a cheesy smile.

"I guess you could say that, it was late yesterday and I didn't get to explore as much as I wanted to so I wanted to come bright and early so I could today." I said as I walked past him, he nodded and vanished in another cloud of sparkles.

********************************************************  
>Sorry I know its a suckish place to end the chapter but I don't feel like thinking right now so i'm stopping it here. I'll try to update it soon if i get my computer charger fixed.<br>~Buttery Jizz Cakes 


End file.
